Blue Eyes, Blue Hair
by Chelsea May
Summary: My name is Bella Swan, and I kissed a frog to see if fairy tales were true. And now not only did I end up with a Prince with blue hair and icy blue eyes, he just happens to be a demon dragon as well...FML.
1. Introduction

**Intro**

**A Froggy Encounter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, however, I do enjoy playing around with the characters for fun.**

* * *

Once upon a time there once was a beautiful maiden with the name of Isabella Swan. From far and wide men have come forth in her hand in marriage but the fair maiden would always turn down there offers in search for her one true love.

I scoffed at the idea, I a fair beautiful maiden? Get real. My name is really Isabella Swan though; it kind of sounds like a story in the making doesn't it? Truth be told I'm nowhere near being considered being beautiful. I'm just a plain girl, somewhere near the category of being cute. I know you're all saying.. Geez get real and stop pitying yourself. Well what would you feel whenever you find yourself near a 5'9" blonde girl with size C cups and blue eyes?

Now you can catch my drift, you'll feel plain of course. If you don't..then by God kudos to you. I so want to learn your hidden secrets.

"Isabella!" Sue's voice rang forth through the house. Should I mention the fact that my life is kind of like fairy tale minus the whole happy ending and magical stuff.

I was like Cinderella without the whole ordeal of having to clean shit up for people. Charlie, my dad, married Sue Clearwater two years ago, resulting to an evil step sister for me. Yes she is evil. Sue on the other hand isn't as cruel as her daughter. However, she is quite dim and easily fooled into doing things for the love of her offspring. Sue didn't really express any anger towards me, heck I receive no such emotions from her. I was merely just someone to her just another person to live with for the moment.

And what about Charlie, well you can figure out I have no love for him. How can I? Since he hardly is ever here to give a care. Hell the only reason why he got married was so someone can keep an eye on me while he did his own personal business. Such a caring parent he is. Snort.

"Yes?" I answered in a fake chipper voice. The door to my bedroom creaked open, and there stood Sue in an apricot colored sundress with three inch heels and cake of makeup plastered on her face.

"Just wanted to tell you that Leah and I are off to the cabin for the whole week. We'll see you next week, doll." And like that she was gone with a swift turn on her heels, with the final wave of her dress and the click of the door behind her.

I sighed and leaned back on my bed, the sounds of scuffling feet below me followed by muffled shouts filled my ears.

"You stupid man! You're carrying my bag the wrong way!" Leah screeched, her voice slamming straight through the thick flooring. I winced in pity on who had to face her wrath. Fifteen minutes later all was silent, no sound could be heard except for my slow rhythmic breathing. I sat up quickly and grabbed by fictional novel from my bed stand. I was an extremely fantasy romance diehard fan. I know such things never did exist in reality but one can never stop daydreaming about it.

I, Isabella Swan, have a problem and that problem is me drowning into my overly imaginative mind. My head consists of handsome human dragon boys to bloodsucking green eyed hunks. Yup, I was really out of my mind.

Slipping on a pair of worn down chucks, I jumped off my bed and trudged on out to my secret hideaway.

"Going out, Miss?" One of our long term maids and one of the most loving person I have ever met, called to me. I looked up and gave Angela a bright smile. She was nearing her 40's and yet she still managed to keep her youthful looks intact. Her long brown hair was twirled in a neat bun and she had on one of those old fashion maids's outfit. I asked her once why she continued to stay in this hell household. Her reply was simple, 'I couldn't leave an innocent soul here'. I was nowhere near being innocent, but I was happy knowing she will be here for me. Her friendly hazel eyes lingered on the book in my hand, and a smile sneaked on over her lips. "Reading again?"

"Guilty," I smiled sheepishly at her.

"Just be back before 6, dinner will be ready by then." She replied in a soft motherly tone.

"No problem, I'll be back by then!" I waved back at her, running down the hallway to the staircase.

"No running in the house!" Her voice scolded me from behind. I slowed down to a quick pace and laughed. Angela was like a mother to me. And I loved her like she was one.

I slid the backdoors to the patio deck open and a gulf of bright sunlight penetrated my eyes. I shaded them from the glare with my hand then ran down the stairs and straight into the forestry area of my backyard. I passed by gardeners with an occasional pleasant hi and wave. They were all like a second family to me. Actually they were my family and they treated me like one. Don't get me wrong, I'm not Miss-Goody-Two-Shoes. I have a tendency to lose my temper and be a bitch when I feel like it. But to these people, I just couldn't keep a bitchy front on them. They have Leah for that. Now she will always be a bitchy drama queen.

I released a sigh of relief once I reached the cool shady edges of the green lush. The forest itself was my sanctuary. A place to get away from all the whines and dines of being what I was. With slow steady steps, I began my journey deeper into the forest. The sounds of small creatures in their daily routine filled the air. Slim streams of light could be seen filtering through the canopy of leaves.

I didn't have a destination in mind. Each day was a surprise a small journey in the making. Letting my eyes scan the vicinity, I noticed a small fallen log with a steady stream of light hovering above it like a spotlight. It was the secret reading spot of the day. I placed my foot on top of it, pressing down to check if it was sturdy enough. Satisfied that it didn't shatter from my strength, I sat down on it getting myself in a comfortable position. I propped open my book and was about to return to the fantasy world of demons when I heard a croak.

I looked around but saw nothing out of the ordinary. I glanced back at the open page when I heard it again. This time it was louder and coming from somewhere right beside me. Gazing down I saw a green frog staring at me.

"Well uhm...hello there..?" The frog croaked again gazing at me carefully. I could have just ignored it except this frog had amazing pale ice blue eyes. "What pretty eyes you have." I cooed, laughing doing a mix from Little Red Riding Hood.

The frog jumped closer to me, causing me to squirm away. "Okay listen here froggy, you keep away from me and nothing bad will happen." It stared at me with its icy blue eyes, as if he was egging me to do something. Narrowing my eyes at the frog, I had an inkling feeling that this wasn't a normal frog. I mean what kind of frog had blue eyes? _Maybe it has contacts Bella. Ha Ha._

Luckily I was alone if someone saw me talking and glaring at this damn amphibian I'd bet they think I lost my mind. _Or maybe I have?_ A croak broke through my inner debate, and my eyes landed back onto it.

"You know you're annoying? Ugh, great I'm having a battle with a stupid frog." I shook my head and frowned at him. "And why the hell do you have blue eyes? Frog contacts?" I joked to myself with a soft laughter. The frog answered me back with another croak. "Goddamnit! Would you leave me in peace?"

Croak.

"If you don't I'll freaken fry you! You know I tried frog legs before and they're pretty good." I gave the frog one of my signature creepy smiles, one of those smiles that belonged to a serial killer with a bolt loose in their head. Yes, I accomplished that technique which I use against Leah countless number of times.

Croak.

"Gah! What do you want from me? You know what? This is ridiculous; I can just throw you far _faar_ away!"

Croak.

"Son of a-" I reached for the frog ready to chug him 6 feet away from me until in jumped directly on my lap, glaring at me. _What the hell?_ "You aren't a normal frog are you?"

Croak.

I eyed it carefully, wondering in my mind if this just perhaps was a prince stuck in the form of a frog. Hey I did say my mind was a bit loopy. "What do you want from me?" _Stupid frog._

Croak.

"A kiss?" I snorted. The frog just stared at me with those freakishly bright blue eyes without uttering a sound. _Holy geez! It did want me to kiss it!_ My eyes widen, and I swear the frog gave me a smirk in return. "You want a kiss?"

_Crooooooooak._

_Okay I'm guessing that was a hell yes._ I rolled my eyes. The frog jumped off of my lap back onto the log, waiting for me. "You actually want me to kiss you?"

Croak.

My eye twitched, and I looked around to see if anyone was spying on me. This was crazy! Me kissing a frog..I got to have lost my mind. Sighing, I thought about my choices. Why not, heck he can actually be a prince. Since come on, no frog was capable of having blue eyes and understanding the things coming out of my mouth. Hell maybe this was my fairytale come true. It wouldn't hurt to try since there are people that kiss different forms of animals from time to time. Pet lovers they call themselves.

"Okay fine, then you better stop bugging the heck out of me!" I pointed my finger at the frog with a frown.

Croak.

I slid myself down to the ground, the coolness seeping its way through my pants as I kneeled down. My eyes leveling with the frog on the log. I took a deep breath, suddenly nervous at the thought of kissing it. _Come on Bella it's not like the frog can judge your kissing capabilities_. I crinkled my nose, shutting my eyes tight I leaned closer until my warm lips came in contact with its cold ones. I then felt a slimy wetness rub along the seams of my lips. I gasped in shock, pulling away so quickly that I landed on my ass.

"You damn frog! You licked me!" I accused in surprise and anger, wiping away the wetness from my lips with the back of my hand. Pale blue eyes danced in mirth as they made contact with my brown ones. A second or two later a bright light engulfed the amphibian. Shutting my eyes from the intensity of it, I waited until the red haze from my shut eyelids faded away into nothing. Carefully, I opened one eye up and I swear I felt my jaw drop straight to the ground.

Instead of expecting a frog, my eyes came face to face with a handsome man with dark blue hair and the same icy blue eyes as the frog with pale white skin. His nose was straight near perfection and his lips were not too full or thin, just right in the middle. Those sinful lips of his were now curved upwards in a smirk directed at me. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I was a mute all of a sudden. I let my eyes wander down to his chest, he was wearing a black buttoned down coat with golden lining etched on his sleeves' cuffs. He had a pair of black slacks and black boots to match it all up.

However as much as he did look humanly handsome, he was still near the category of being weird. Hence he did have horns protruding from his forehead, two of them to be exact.

"You..what..what the fuck are you?" I screeched out finally gaining my voice back.

"Language my dear soulmate," he drawled in a bored tone, arching one eyebrow up at me.

"What?"

* * *

**A/N: Okay what do you think? Good? Bad? Ehhhh in between? Should I even continue with it? And this is mainly the intro..next chapters would be longer…if people are interested in this kind of storyline. lol**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A Demon Huh?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...if I did Breaking Dawn would have some hardcore action!**

* * *

He rolled his eyes at my little outburst, causing him to move a fraction letting the light dance across his blue locks. I stared, mesmerize at just that simple movement. Did I forget to mention blue is my favorite color? He stood up abruptly, stretching his arms high above his head, the subtle sounds of bone popping from the action floating down to my ears.

I waited patiently for him to speak, but all he did was let those eyes of his roam down my form from head to toe. His lips were pressed into a grim line and I had the feeling he didn't approve of what he saw. Fucking dumbass shit, who was he to critique me! So I'm not that amazing in the looks department, big deal. I kind of missed him as a frog. Emphasize _kind of_, because come on who wouldn't appreciate a man like this?

I watched in curiosity as his lips twitched into an amused smirk, his eyes complimenting the quirk in his lips.

"What?" I repeated in frustration. First he called me 'soulmate' now his eying me up and he thinks it's funny. I'll show him. I quickly got up to my feet, brushing the dirt off my bottom. I gaze up and was in momentarily shock, seeing as he was about around 6'2" and I was merely 5'4" it'll be tough to intimidate someone like him. Plus he had horns and he seemed to be build around the lean side. Shaking myself out of my stupor, I began giving myself a mental booster. _You can do this Bella..he just happens to be a gorgeous freaky guy, you can handle this._

I noticed his smirk become more pronounce on his face as I talked to myself in my head. Just that arrogant look, was enough to burst me from my inner monologue.

"Okay, you mister have some explaining to do." I jabbed my finger directly at his chest stressing my point. "Now you better give me a good reason as to why you tricked me into kissing a slimy frog. One minute he was there the next a blinding orb of light then poof you appear. And what is this thing about soulmates? I am not your soulmate. Let me just get that straight to you." After my mini rant, his smirk transformed to a full wide grin. My eyes were drawn to his pointy elongated canine teeth. "What are you?" I mumbled low in confusion. "Are you some sort of monster that lures innocent girls into their clutches? Cause if you are I won't go-" I didn't get to finish since his mouth took occupation on mine. His was firm yet soft and warm.

I knew from the back of mind that I shouldn't be kissing this stranger, a stranger with blue hair and horns on his forehead. It just screamed out _trouble_. But my body was telling me the opposite, to just let myself fall into the kiss. And so I did. My fingers dug and clenched into his black coat, the soft material felt so foreign on my fingertips. My lips tingled as he moved his softly and yet urgently against mine. The tip of his tongue glided across the bottom of my lip, asking permission for entrance, which I so gladly allowed him to with a silky moan accompanying it.

Our tongues tangoed with one another, fighting for dominance. His calloused hand cupped my left cheek, while the other sought refuge in my brown untamed hair. The groaned rumbling from his chest broke me out of my trance. Pulling back, my vision was hazed and all I can think of was.. "What was that?"

"That was called a Connection," he finally said, his voice sounding calm and cool as if we haven't been making out for two minutes straight.

"I'm glad you finally chose to speak." I glanced down at my hands to see that they were still clenching the front of his coat tight. I tried to free them away but somehow my hands had another mind of their own. They did unwind themselves from his clothing, but only to deliberately move ever so slowly down his chest to his abdomen. I felt his muscles tense underneath my hands and I lifted my gaze up to see him looking at me with hooded eyes.

"Uhm you better stop my hands, I can't seem to control them." I muttered. Glancing back down, I saw that my fingers were now hooked into the waistband of his trousers. Stupid fingers, stop moving!

"It's the Connection, once soulmates meet each other their bodies," he chuckled. ",get a mind of their own. It's a way of making up for lost time or so I'm told."

"Well make it stop!" I somehow managed to tug myself closer to him again, our breathing mending together as one.

"I don't want it to stop," his replied in a husky voice.

"Oh, you are just a perve now are you?" I tried to pull myself away but I felt an object tugging me back closer to him. It was as if someone had tied a rope around us, there was just no escaping. "Gah!"

"Just let it happen." He replied in amusement.

"No, I will not! I don't even know your name. And plus I don't believe in soulmates." Which is a lie, but I'm not ever giving him the satisfaction of knowing the truth. The look he gave me, however, told me he didn't believe me. Damn him, what was he a mind reader?

"Actually, I can read your mind." My mouth gaped open at his statement. "And my name is Jasper Whitlock. There you now know my name so we can let our bodies continue on, on their agenda."

"Huh?..No!" I leaned my whole weight back and with a vibrating snap in the air, I fell back down on the ground with a thud. My poor ass.

"Interesting, I never heard of a Connection being broken up like that before." He crouched down beside me, the leaves crunching underneath his boots. "You're not an ordinary human mate are you?"

"Like how the hell would I know! W-wait! You're changing the topic!" I shook my pointed finger at him, my face warming up from an intense flush of annoyance. "How can you read my mind? How am I supposed to be your 'soulmate'? Because I can clearly state we are both different individuals. Heck you have horns and I don't. And why were you a frog? Trying to lure girls so tha-" Yet again I was stopped not by his lips, which was a disappointment but by a finger.

"Hush."

"But-"

"Shhh.."

"Hmph!" I crossed my arms over my chest, waiting for his explanation.

"Hmm let's start with the mind reading. I'm not really a mind reader but when a demon dragon, such as myself, meets his mate. Then the ability to read that mates' mind is open."

"Wait, you're a demon dragon!" I gasped in shock, however, that did explain his bizarre appearance and the horns. If demon dragons were real then that would mean all the other mythical creatures must as well! Such a thought made my head spin lightly.

"Continuing on, once a demon such as myself meets his soulmate their minds are instantly connected."

"But why can't I read yours?" I questioned. Heck, I wanted to dig inside that mind of his to see whether he was as cool as his exterior.

"Miles of practice...considering I have a brother who is gifted in reading the mind." He replied calmly. Huh, he had a mind reader of a brother? This is getting more complicated by the minute but still that wasn't fair.

"That's unfair! You can read my mind but I can't read yours." I whined. Jasper scratched the back of his head with his right hand and mumbled an apology.

"I'll open it back for you, just for you." He smiled cocky at me.

"So kind of you." I grumbled.

_Anything for my soulmate._

My eyes widened in surprise, "I can hear you from your mind!"

_Indeed. _

I wonder if he can see my thoughts also..? I pictured myself ducking his blue headed hair in a toilet bowl in an attempt of a swirly.

_Funny._

_That answered my question! Ha Ha._

"Now where was I?...Ah yes..the soulmate part. It's hard to explain. It's not our choice to decide who our soulmate should be." He pulled my hand, examining the lines in my palm. "It just happens."

"A-and.." I cleared my throat, his friendly touch affecting me more than it should. "And about the frog situation?"

_I am ashamed about that one_. "I was thrown into that dilemma by a very angry princess with the aid of some dark spells." He chuckled in dark amusement, his fingers calmly tracing my palm lines.

"What for?"

"I denied her advances." He laughed, shaking his head. "Funny isn't it? I denying her...while I should be the one to do the advancing."

"Do you like her?" His piercing eyes glanced up, looking at me as if I grown a pair of horns myself. "Oh she's a crazy one, huh?"

"Ahh more than that...she's just pure evil." I raised my eyebrow at the evil part. He must have read my mind because he answered. "Hey, even if I'm a demon that doesn't mean I have no space for any goodness."

"Says the guy that tricked me into kissing him in a form of a frog."

"The kiss of a soulmate shall break the curse."

"And where did you hear that from?"

"I read it from a book." I couldn't help it, I laughed. Not a giggle, but a full blown loud laughter that had my eyes watering and my chest heaving for air. _I think I lost my mind_.

_I agree full heartedly_.

Glaring, I pulled my hand away from him to smack him on his shoulder. It felt like slapping a marble sculpture, I bet he felt nothing. Stupid demon dragon.

"Come on, up now." Grabbing my hand once more, he swiftly tugged me up into a standing position. My head whirled from the sudden action from being horizontal to vertical.

"What's your hurry?" Shaking my head off of its fuzziness, I glanced over my shoulder to see the damaged I sustained from the second fall. My whole back was covered with leaves, small sticks, and dirt. "Wonderful, my back is a nature's art piece." If my back was covered with shit, then that meant my hair.."Shiiit!" My fingers laced through my tangled hair to feel the twigs and dirt caught in it.

I heard the faint sound of suffocated laughter. My eyes whipped directly at Jasper, cutting off the rest of it. Never mess with a girl and her hair.

"Here let me help you." In quick ease and the agile use of his slim fingers, within the span of five minutes Jasper managed to remove every twig and leave in my tangle mess of a hair.

_I wonder what else he can do with those fingers of his._

_Many things my dear, many pleasurable things. Would you like an example?_

_Gah! Stop reading my mind!_ I pulled away from his grasp, resulting to my hair flowing forward over my shoulder since his fingers were still playing with it.

_I can't help it. Your mind is an interesting place to be, Bella._

_How did you know my name? _

_You have a tendency to talk to yourself in your mind in third person_. He let out a humorous chuckle.

_Jackass._

_I heard that._

I mumbled incoherent words pertaining to the man in front of me, who in regard just cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Did I forget to mention dragons have good hearing?" He deadpanned.

I felt my cheeks warm up in an embarrassing shade of red. With a flick of my wrist I tossed my jungle up hair over my shoulder, marching away from the blue haired demon. The once cool air around us dampened to cold, pronouncing the end of the afternoon. The steady streams of light began to turn to a dull light orange as the sun set slowly down the horizon. A warm hand settled over my shoulder, stopping me in my tracks.

"Where are you going?" Jasper asked casually in curiosity.

"Home," I replied simply with a roll of my eyes. "You can't expect me to stay in the forest forever."

"Hmm, right then let's go home." He agreed, pulling my back against his chest.

"What are you doing?" I cried incredulously, tilting my head back to look at him.

"We're going home, to my home." He specified.

"Are you insane?" I shouted, my voice echoing into the darkening space. "I'm _huuuman_. You're a dragon. That doesn't take a genius to figure out that those two don't mix well together."

"I'm sure we'll make adorable babies if that's your concern." He replied in a serious tone. My personal reply to that was to drop my mouth open in shock. Hell, I'm sure anyone would be in a state of shock as well when a dragon proclaims that our future babies would be adorable. I felt a warm finger on my chin pushing upwards to shut my mouth closed. "Don't be shock. I am a devilishly handsome mate."

"Pffff.." was all I could say when his finger was still pushing my mouth closed. Before I knew it everything in front of my eyes blurred out, and I had the weird sensation that my brain was doing a 360 in my cranium. All of a sudden everything was so clear and...gray? My whipped from side to side, trying to figure out where I was. There was a king size bed in front of me with red silky covers and a mirror right above it. A mirror?

I turned around so quickly that I lost my footing, falling right onto the bed. It didn't feel like a bed. It was like a pool of soft cotton balls woven together. "Oh.."

"Guessing you like the bed?" Jasper chuckled.

"Please don't tell me this is your room?" I was looking up at my own reflection in the mirror, my hair fanned out around my head like a brown pool of strands. My eyes were wide and my pale skin was flushed to the point of pink. My outfit clashed against the bedspread, another example as to why I didn't belong here.

"Hmm, this is my room. Why? You don't approve of it..?" My eyes lingered down to look at him. He had his arms crossed over his chest and a grim line for a smile, though his eyes shown his true inner feelings. It was as if he was hiding his feelings within, his calm exterior was his silver shield.

I didn't answer his question, but merely pointed at the huge mirror above me.

"Ahh that.." I heard soft padded footsteps approaching me followed by the sinking of the bed. Then a minute later Jasper and I were looking at each other in the mirror, his blue eyes gazing at me with intensity. "Emmett said I needed a bit more excitement in my life, thus the mirror. I can't get it off seeing as how he placed a spell on it. It does have its uses though." I growled in jealousy, punching him on his shoulder before yelping in pain. "Don't you ever learn?" He sighed and cradled my injured hand in his.

"Apparently I don't," I huffed in anger. Why was I feeling this spark of jealousy? It's plain stupid! Snap out of it Bella you don't even know this guy and your jealous at the idea of his past accomplishments in the bedroom.

"No need to be jealous, Bella. You're the only one for me as of right now…forever." He placed a kiss on my throbbing hand, the pain instantly dissipating like a faint memory. "Well...let's get a move on so you can meet my family." And like that I was pulled back up, the blood rushing down from my head causing me to momentarily freeze.

"W-wait what? I can't meet your family looking like this!" My eyes wandered down my faded black vintage rock shirt, ripped up jeans, and my old worn chucks. This outfit seriously screamed out not-a-good-daughter-in-law-material. I sank back down into the bed, looking at his pristine form with a frown. He was a frog before for goodness sakes and yet look at him, neat and handsome as ever. Must be his dragon blood in him. Lucky bastard.

"You look good to me," he replied in honesty.

"This soulmate shit must have affected your sight." I pulled the edges of my shirt in a nervous manner. "Jasper just take me back to my world as you can clearly see I don't belong here." I know I'm in one of those high society levels just like Jasper since my father is a wealthy businessman, but I was never one to socialize or mingle with people in my society. I was a loner, the rich silent rebellious girl. I can clearly see that Jasper is part of the high society in this demon world of his. His garments and language spoke of it, as well as his huge size bedroom.

"Where I am, you belong." I felt his fingertips on my chin lifting my face up to his, just drowning into those icy blue orbs of his released a state of calm and reassurance through me. Clattering of feet and the slamming of his bedroom door open broke our stare apart.

"Jasper!" A high pitched voice squealed in delight. Jasper turned around with a smirk, his arms open wide for the little pixie like girl. The girl couldn't have been higher than 4'10" with black spiky short hair and pink bright eyes. She didn't have horns on her forehead like Jasper's but her ears were pointed at the tips like an elf. She reminded me of an elf princess. I bet she is one. The pixie like girl sprung to a sprint diving straight into his open arms. He hugged her close, twirling her around as she placed kisses over kisses on his cheeks.

I had a feeling I was intruding in a private gleeful moment between them. Standing up rather quietly, I took quick steps towards the open doorway to give them some privacy.

"Bella where are you going?" Jasper called behind me, stopping me in my tracks. I bashfully turned around to see that both of them were looking at me with different expressions etched on their faces. Jasper had a look of confusion on his, as if he was trying to figure some hidden riddle while the pixie girl looked at me with pure curiosity.

"Jasper who is she?" She asked with a graceful musical tone. I envied her. My voice was nowhere near as beautiful as hers. Mine was rough and deep for a girl my age. I mentaly frowned at myself, my self-esteem drowning in a pit of self hate.

_Bella don't think like that_. Jasper poured his voice inside my head. _I love your voice_.

_Again this soulmate predicament must have affected your hearing as well_. His chuckling laughter eased me back to normalcy.

"Alice," he carefully placed her back down to the ground and walked over to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "This beauty right here," I scoffed at the term he used. ",is my soulmate." I lifted my narrowed eyes at him, and he swooped down to leave me a smoldering chaste kiss that left me breathless.

Alice let out a sheering high pitch squeal that caused Jasper and me to wince as it stung our poor defenseless ears.

"This is wonderful news! Finally!" Alice ran forth squeezing me tight in her embrace. "I'm Alice," she said as she pulled back to examine me carefully. "We need to give you a change of clothes and a bit of scrubbing then you'll be ready to face the family." I gulped at the word family.

"Ease down soldier," Jasper chuckled, rubbing his hand up and down my arm.

"What? Esme would love to meet her future daughter-in-law. And you as well..you've been gone for 10 months! We sent out everybody in search of you after the incident." She pursed her lips in thought.

"Yes, well, I'll explain everything once everybody is together to hear me out. I really don't want to repeat myself. But first might you have an outfit for Bella?" Jasper squeezed me closer to his side to accentuate his point of subject.

"Of course I do, I did foresee you two's arrival though I didn't mention it to the rest for fear of jinxing it." Alice was bouncing on the heels of her feet in excitement. To me it seemed like excitement unless she's always this perky 24/7.

_She is.._ Jasper sneaked in through my thoughts.

_That's freaky._

"Soooo," Alice was eying me up as if I'm a brand new toy.

"Go on ahead. I have something to tell her before I drop her off to your room of devices." He teased.

"Fine, fine...don't take too long!" Alice placed a kiss on my cheek and skipped out of the room humming a tune before shouting over her shoulder. "By the way it's nice to see you smile genuinely for a change." With that said she was gone.

"That's Alice, she's married to my twin brother Edward." He explained with a faint smile. "She exudes happiness in his depressing front. He's who you mortals call.."

"Emo," I supplied.

"Right!" He laughed. "Anyways I better drop you off at Alice's room, just follow whatever she says. You'll just end up getting hurt if you go against an elf princess."

"She's an elf?" I asked in surprised. So Jasper wasn't the only one matched with someone in a different race, type, creature, or whatever you called it.

"Yes, she is. Though I am suspicious that she has some pixie blood in her." I laughed. It isn't a shocker if she did. "Come on now, darling. Alice awaits you." I took in a deep breath.

_It can't be that bad_, I thought.

_Oh it's bad._

_Fuck you Jasper!_

_I would have but you stopped the process of it happening. _Disappointment lit his words.

_You are insufferable_. I rolled my eyes.

_But pleasurable._

_Jasper!_

* * *

**A/N: I was going to post this up next week but seeing as how I received 16 reviews, 21 favorites, and 17 alerts just for the short intro made me update it early. Just don't get used to this early updates..I do have finals coming up and classes to register for so I'm very busy. But..I have some spare time to write up some new chapters. Anyways thanks for the reviews! You guys are freaken awesome! =] You are all my little cute froggys! –giggles- ahaha**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Pixie's Playtime**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine...sadly. :(**

* * *

Jasper cleared his throat and inclined his head towards a close door, that I would presume opened towards Alice's lair. _Catch what I did there? Lair instead of bedroom? Heh._

_Funny._

_Oh shut up._

_We still call them bedrooms just so you know._

I narrowed my eyes directly at him, while he returned my glare with a mere shrug of his shoulders and quick wink.

"Ready my love?" He didn't give me a chance to answer, with just a flick of his wrist the door swung open to reveal a site to behold.

"Is this even a bedroom?" My voice croaked out in surprise while my eyes wandered around the room, taking in every detail. The walls differed greatly compared with Jasper's room considering everything in here was practically a vibrant shade of violet.

"This is actually a guest room that was recently converted into Alice's accessory slash makeup room." Jasper placed one hand on my lower back and gave me soft nudge inside. "Don't fear my love, Alice won't torture you that long." My brown eyes flew towards his in irritation with a side of fear. I never had a make over before and the thought of receiving one from an overly hyper elf was very terrifying.

"Finally!" Alice barged through a doorway dramatically carrying an armload of mismatched clothing. "Now Jasper shoo and leave us girls alone." She dumped the clothing on the bed and with clap of her hands everything rearranged themselves in coordinated pairs. And with a swift turn on her faded pink heels she eyed the two of us with a smirk. A mischievous smirk would be the correct description. "You two are such an adorable couple." Her smirk morphed into a genuine smile, and I couldn't help but blush in embarrassment. "And as much as I missed you brother..." Alice took a step towards us, giving Jasper a bright smile. "..you really need to leave now." She snapped her fingers and Jasper disappeared from my side to only reappear at the outside doorway.

"Was that necessary Alice?" His once human blue eyes turned into icy slits similar to cat eyes. My mouth hung open slightly in shock. While Alice seemed to be completely unfazed by Jasper's change.

"Yes it was seeing as you can't even take one step away from her." Alice bravely rose one fine eyebrow, waiting for him to contradict her. He, however, sighed in defeat his eyes returning to there original form.

"Fine, just don't _overdo_ anything and try not to make her uncomfortable." His eyes shifted back to me sending a fluid of warmth into my system.

"I'm hurt that you would even think of such a thing!" She pouted, flicking him the finger. The sight of seeing a proper princess like Alice giving Jasper the finger was purely comical. So naturally my laughter bubbled out, while Jasper frowned at the finger in annoyance. Ah sibling rivalry. "Now Bella say bye bye to the Blue Eyed Dragon."

"Uhm bye bye..?" I hesitantly followed.

"Good enough." The door then quickly slammed shut in front of Jasper, where his muffled growl managed to be heard through it.

_Damn it._

_I'll be fine Jasper...I think._ My eyes danced over to Alice watching her hmm and ahh towards the outfits displayed on the bed.

_I'll come by in half an hour to check up on you._

_Aww my hero..how about rescuing me now? _I added quickly.

_As much as I wish to pull you away from her demonic clutches. I can't. When she's set into seeing something done. Nothing can stop her._

_Ugh._

_May the force be with you._

_HEY!_

_Ciao._

_-x-_

Defeated I let Alice snip my hair a bit here and there while I tried my best not to shift around in the white cushioned chair. From what I could remember the bathroom had a huge oversized swimming area. It was literally indoor springs area with foliage at the sides giving it a natural look. However, that was all I saw before Alice pushed me forcefully on the chair while she explained in quick terms I was getting a haircut. Which brings us back to the present with my eyes tightly shut, only hearing the frequent snip of the scissors. I honestly didn't want to see the amount of hair she was cropping off. Oh dear God! What happens if she gave me a boyish hair style? My eyes quickly snapped open just from the thought to only see my reflection with Alice behind me giving me a smug smile.

"What don't you trust me as a hairstylist?" She questioned her lips quivering from laughter as she eyed my dear caught in the headlights impression.

"Oh my gosh it looks fucking awesome!" I shouted out, forgetting about my etiquette. My once dull hair was fashioned into soft layers emphasizing the shape of my face.

"I'll take that as a no. And take it as a yes to liking your new look." I bolted out of my seat giving her a tight hug.

"Oh! I'm sorry." Letting her go from my tight grip after remembering who she was.

"Oh nonsense Bella." She said, pulling me back into a tight hug her laughter ringing softly against my ear. "Just because I'm a princess doesn't mean I don't like receiving hugs." She pulled back with her hands firmly planted on my shoulders. "Besides we're soon to be sisters!" She squealed, as I wince from the tone plus the sister part.

I should stop this from developing into something more. Because I wasn't meant to be here nor to be the wife to a dragon. Let's be realistic, I'm just 18 years old. There was just no way I was getting married at such a young age.

"Alice, don't you think this is all absurd? I mean I just met Jasper just a couple of minutes ago and now the two of you are throwing this idea of marriage and kids-"

"Oh my gosh! You two would make adorable babies!" Facepalm moment.

"Aliiiice," I whined out.

"Beeellaa." She mimicked in amusement. "Hasn't Jasper told you what happens when Dragons meet their mates?" I shook my head just a little, feeling the lightness of my hair brushing against my cheeks.

"He told me about this Connection stuff and that's about it." I grimaced remembering how my body had a mind of its own.

"So you guys did it huh?" She nudged me with her elbow as if we were discussing something gossip worthy. Come to think of it we were.

"No!" I shook my head vigorously like a bobble head doll.

"Your joking right?" This was the first time I ever witnessed shock crossing her face, but then again this was the first time I ever met her. But Alice seemed like the type of girl that doesn't get surprised often. Her eyes widened and her jaw was slightly slacked. She stood motionless for a couple of seconds before snapping back to reality. "This is just..amazing! No body has ever broken a Connection before. I mean when Edward found me he was on me that very second." Her eyes glazed over surely reminiscing that very memory.

I grimaced since I really didn't want to picture a Jasper look alike going down on Alice. Just the thought made me shudder. Talk about an awkward moment. Alice must have seen the distorted look on my face because her musical giggle played between us.

"Oh Edward and Jasper hardly look alike. They're fraternal twins." She laughed harder at the relieved sigh I emitted. "I know that'll be weird having someone look exactly like your mate. But anyways the only thing similar to those two is that they were both birthed by the same person, momma Esme. Oh but we should get you dressed or we'd be late!" And so with no choice I allowed Alice to whisk me away back to the bedroom.

_-x-_

"Alice could you please elaborate the reason as to why I can't look at myself in the mirror?" For the past couple of minutes Alice and I were having a pointless argument in the reasons on why I shouldn't look at myself in the mirror, her excuse in the mindless debate was Jasper must the very first one to see me. I countered her excuse, saying that she saw me way before Jasper did. Apparently, to her it didn't matter. Elfs and there damn beliefs.

"Bella don't make me use magic to zip your lips up." She wagged her finger at me threateningly, shutting off all other complains I had in my arsenal. Being human sucks.

A knock at the door shifted both our attentions away from each other. Since my mind was clear of any communication from Jasper, the person outside the door must be someone else. From the corner of my eye, I saw Alice glare at the closed door. My guess would be it's the infamous emo, Edward.

"Alice you know-" A deep masculine voice filtered through the doorway, before it was cut short by Alice's high pitch one.

"Edward you very well should think twice about what you're about to say." An audible thud was heard followed by a sigh. Shortly, laughter belonging to someone I knew accompanied Edward from the other side.

_Hello love, how was the beauty treatment?_

_You're late!_

_My deepest apologies, mom got a tad bit clingy. She only released me from her grip once she heard about you. _He allowed me to see a moving picture of a woman with dark brown hair with a heart-shaped face who looked lovely with a pair of violet eyes.

_She's beautiful Jasper._

_Just like you my love._

I blushed by the simple compliment. Alice took notice of this and gave me a sly wink while skipping along towards the closed the door. I didn't notice Alice's attire until now since she was no longer throwing item by item of clothing at me. She fit the picture of a elf princess with her long flowing violet gown with pink edged embroidery. Carefully, she cracked door open and stuck a hand outside.

"Move it Edward Whitlock Cullen!" She let out a playful shriek when Edward, I'm assuming, tugged her out. The couples mixed laughter slowly retreated away until silence surrounded me. And all I could do was stand there in the middle of the room fidgeting with the hem of my dark blue dress. My eyes shot up when I heard the distinct sound of a door clicking close. Right there leaning against the closed door was Jasper, his intense blue eyes staring directly at me. He then slowly straightened away from the door and with a few quick strides he was in front of me, grabbing a hold of my chin, gently, before kissing me with great intensity that I had to hold onto his coat. My fingers dug into the fabric as I felt my head spin around, all my senses connecting only with Jasper's.

His lips molded against mine like a missing puzzle piece. He then trailed those warm lips of his down the corner of my lip, leaving a molten heated path on its trail.

"Jasper.." I moaned out unconsciously.

"No words can express the vision I have for you." He whispered huskily against my neck, flicking it with the tip of his tongue.

"A-alice did a good job." I stuttered out briefly.

"Nonsense. All she did was enhance the beauty you had." He muttered, in a low seductive voice. He pulled back slightly, his eyes glowing a darker shade of blue. Just as his lips were about to touch down back to mine a sudden shout broke our intimate bubble. Jasper growled, resting his forehead against mine before whispering a quick apology.

_Sorry for what? _My brows crinkled in confusion.

_You'll find out in 1...2...3.. _He rubbed the pad of his thumb between my furrowed brows as he counted.

"BRO! You're fucking back! What the hell are you doing in Alice's room?" The door slammed open, and I swear I heard the hinges rattle from the force. Heck even the floor shook! Peeking around Jasper I saw a man about as high as him with a much bigger built with thick short brown hair that curled around the tips. He had the horns protruding out of his forehead showing off that he was indeed another Dragon.

"Whoa..who are you?" He questioned me when his eyes met mine, his gaze straying away from the friendly side. Maybe being scared now is appropriate.

"_Emmett_." Jasper slowly shifted his body around, blocking me away from Emmett's view as he faced him. He must have sense the fear radiating off of me or the pure look of it on my face. It must have been one of those two. The latter being my top guess.

"What? She could be that wicked bitch in disguise!" I winced as his booming voice reverberated my eardrums. Jasper started to shake, an eery growl forming deep in his chest. Confused and worried I placed both my hands on his back, his trembling body vibrating my hands.

_Jasper?_

No answer.

_JASPER!_

"What's all this shouting?" A feminine voice echoed down the hallway, but I was too preoccupied in getting Jasper's attention to pay notice to her. "Oh for heaven sakes Emmett what did you do now?"

"I was just telling bro here that bitch could-OW!"

"Emmett McCarty Whitlock Cullen! You did not just call your future sister that horrendous word!" The woman screeched out, irritation visible in her tone. I peered at the pair by the doorway, only to be shocked to see Esme. She had Emmett's ear pinched hard, twisting it slightly as foul words of pain exuded from his mouth. "Watch your language."

"But mom that hurts!" His body was bend ever so slightly to the side, which was required considering there differences in height.

"This pain doesn't compare to the pain your brother would give you in his state of rage." She emphasized her point by tugging on his ear hard. "Oh Bella." Her warm loving eyes landed on mine, with a small smile replacing the scowl just seconds ago. "I apologize for my son and his accusations. He.." Pinching Emmett's ear till he yelped. "..will give his apology once Jasper cools down." And with a swift twirl of her gown, she and Emmett were gone.

_That was weird. _I shook my head. _Jasper?_

I shifted around until my feet were planted right in front of him. His eyes were showing a tinge of red along the pupil area which was now currently in a shape of a slit.

_This must only happen when he's angered._

"Jasper..please calm down." I tenderly placed both my hands against his warm cheeks. His eyes wavered from the spot above my head to slowly draw its way down to mine. "Hey there." I spoke softly when his eyes morphed into the loving blues that I adore.

He let out a shaky breath, closing his eyes briefly before opening them to gaze into mine.

"Sorry about that my love. I don't know what happened. Did I scare you?" He asked in a tone full of worry.

"Surprisingly no." I smiled. "Though I think your brother might be a bit scared of you."

"I doubt it." He laughed, bringing a shower of relief over me. He's back to his normal self. "He's used to pushing my temper to the limit."

"I guess it's time I meet the rest of them?"

"The rest are normal I promise you." With my narrowed eyes and his sheepish smile, I had a feeling this was going to be a very eventful evening. _It is evening right?_

_I, honestly, have no idea. _We both turned our heads towards the window but instead of seeing the sky we ended up seeing two huge eyes. Fuck my life.

* * *

**A/N: Ouch..so much hatred. Sorry for the disappearance. I don't really earn anything from writing so I can't devote my time to it especially with how college is kicking my ass as I try to stay away from the debt eaters. They're everywhere nowadays. I can't make promises that I'll be updating frequently..but I'll try. Anyways, if you guys don't have patience for waiting uhm..you don't need to read this particular story. There are a bunch of other amazing writers out there who are better updaters than me. And for those who actually waited. OMFG you guys are awesome. ;] You guys deserves some reward. Since I can't send you all mail order chocolates. x] How about some banners or pics for this story. Or maybe a fanvid of Bella/Jasper? Surprisingly, vids and pics are easy for me to make. Writing is just something that takes time with me. So if you guys have other ideas please leave them in the reviews. :] So for now I bid you all a good day or night!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I had a couple of issues with my word document so if you see some weird grammars in this chapter. I'm sorry it wasn't intentional. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'll try my best to quicken the pace in the story.**

**Chapter 3**

**Family Affair**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to SM..we all know that though. Lol**

"What the hell!" I screamed out in terror, clutching Jasper tightly as my safety line. The eyes of the creature were as big as the windows themselves! Jasper, however, just released a sigh of irritation while rubbing his free hand across his face.

"Dad was that necessary?" He dropped his hand to glare at the huge beaming eyes that were shinning in merriment. Dad? Jasper pulled me closer to his side, lips thinning out into a hardline. The eyes at the window just stared back at us unblinking, which brought a patch or more like a field of goosebumps throughout my body.

"CARLISLE! WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I heard a high pitch scream coming from outside, I believed it belong to Esme. Her voice having become unnervingly familiar to me. Jasper let out a chuckle, seeing as his father's eyes widen in fear. "GET DOWN FROM THERE THIS INSTANT!"

_I'm guessing he's in trouble? _Jasper just shook in laughter, nodding his head.

_My mom has a bit of a temper._

_Or your poor dad...is it wrong to lie about the poor part? I think he kind of deserves it. For being a peeping Tom and all._

Jasper couldn't contain his laughter anymore, and bended forward slightly as his musical laughter reverberated around us. Looking back out the window, I saw the narrowed eyes trained at Jasper before they suddenly changed into a satisfied look. Carlisle's eyes were trained back on me for a minute before winking and departing. A gust of wind made from his wings made the curtains flutter briefly.

"Ah dad is going to get an earful from mom." Jasper wiped the tears from eyes, considering he find this all comical. "Come my love. Dinner awaits."

"Do I have to go? I believe I met everyone by now." I muttered, allowing my 'mate' to drag me out of the room. What else could go wrong?

-x-

_Is that what I think it is?_

_Yes my dear, indeed it is._

_It's a tail!_

I watched mesmerized at the white tail with a orange tip swished back and forth behind the blonde goddess. Why do I say goddess? Well, she had a long white wrap on gown that insinuated her curves quite well. Like those seen commonly on Roman gods and goddesses, well from the pictures I've seen depicted of them. Anyways, I'm sure she's pretty and all. But look at that beautiful tail! It was slim yet fluffy, similar to a cats. My hands itched to touch it and feel its silkiness.

_No touching._

_But why! _I whined in my head.

We were at the hallway outside of the dinner room, waiting for everyone else to go inside once the coast was clear. Apparently, Emmett and Carlisle were getting a lecture from Esme.

"You must be the new girl." The blonde goddess turned around, hiding that beautiful tail of hers behind her. Since the tail was gone, I had no choice but to look up at the owner's face. A goddess she was. At 5'7" she had a pale complexion with orange cat eyes, that matched her wavy waist length hair. Her light pink lips were quirked up in the corners. And the thought of a Cheshire cat popped in my head. Her head tilted slightly to the side, taking my whole appearance carefully.

"Rosalie," Jasper spoke in what seems to be an aggravated tone. I'm guessing he still feels the need to protect me.

"I'm not going to harm your _mate_." She spoke the word with a sneer, acknowledging that I was right about Jasper. She may have the face of a goddess but she's purely a bitch in disguise.

_Actually, she's a cat._

_It was a figure of speech!_ I glared at Jasper, while a look of recognition appeared through his features.

_Oh, I see._

"I'm just interested to see why my husband would mistake her for that witch." She drawled in a bored tone.

"No need to talk to about me in third person since I do happen to be standing right here." I raised one eyebrow, while my eyes stared coldly back at her. Both her brows arched up in shock, clearly she thought I was going to act passive. Bitch please, I'm used to people like her. Heck, I live with one of them. A twinkling laughter from behind diverted my attention away from Rosalie.

"Oh Rose, she got you good." Alice skipped to my side, slinging her arm over my shoulder. Rosalie replied with a huff, turning back to face the closed door. No doubt she was fuming with the way she stood still as a statue. "Don't mind her she's always like that." Alice rolled her eyes and inclined her head towards the back. I glanced over my shoulder to see a man with dark blue hair with black tipped highlights. His eyes were a deep shade of blue that it almost looked black. He had similar facial features to Jasper, but nonetheless they were definitely different in the looks department. "That's my hubby Edward." She winked at him, making Edward smirk.

"Hmm, you don't say?" I joked. "Nice to meet you Edward."

"Likewise Bella, and I must say thank you for bringing my brother back." He smacked the palm of his hand on Jasper's back with a thud. "We thought the worst of this fucker."

"Shut up, you ass." Jasper rolled his eyes, but a hint of a smile ghosted on his lips.

"So is mom done yet?" Alice bounced on the heels of her feet, flinging her light body towards her mate. Jasper slide his way in her place, wrapping his arm around my waist causing my body to be pulled flush against his side. Not like I was complaining.

"Let me check." Edward aimed his concentration at the closed doors, his brows furrowing. "They're done now. Though dad doesn't seemed to be phased at all. He's actually-" Edward shuddered his face contorting in pain.

"Edward?" Alice's hands fluttered around her mate, before bursting out in laughter.

"It's not funny!" He rubbed his hands roughly against his eyes. "Ugh, only dad would think this as an opportunity!"

"Opportunity for what?" Jasper quirked a brow up, before holding his free hand up as if in surrender. "Actually, don't tell me. I can sense it."

I glanced around me in confusion.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jasper looked at me with a grim smile.

_Father has a..uhm how do I say this. Sexual hunger? _He cringed just from the thought.

_I don't understa-oh! _I nodded my head furiously, my cheeks warming up from a blush. _Is your dad always like that?_

_Sadly, yes. _

_Please tell me he wouldn't be making..you know sexual innuendos?_ I heard a groan from him. Well great that answers my question. I was definitely not looking forward to this.

Four minutes later we were all ushered in the dining room, my eyes were trained directly above us at the ceiling. I bet my jaw was hanging wide open for the flies to enter from what I saw. Above us was a sky blue colored dome with real clouds floating on by. I rubbed my eyes in hopes that maybe I was hallucinating but I wasn't. It was indeed real clouds floating above us within the room.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Alice whispered in my ear. I didn't even realize she was right next to me until I heard her voice.

"It is. Are those actually real clouds?" I questioned still walking since Jasper had a grip on me.

"In a way they are. I made them!"

"You did? Oh wow, you did an amazing job Alice." I didn't even tried to ask how it was possible. She's an elf for crying out loud, at this point anything impossible may actually be possible. If that made sense. But she did a marvelous job, it looked so realistic even if it's all magic.

"Thank you, it's all about the right spell you use." She winked at me before taking the seat Edward pulled for her.

I looked over at Jasper and saw that he had also pulled a chair up for me. I smiled bashfully at his warm grin mouthing a thank you, before taking my own seat.

_Who knew you had such gentleman manners. _I arched an amused eyebrow at him.

In return he winked one of his bright blue eyes at me, right after sending me one of his sweet charming smiles. I sensed all of a sudden that eyes were on me. Turning my head around I found out that feeling was true. Everyone aside from Rosalie were looking at me and Jasper with satisfied smirks. That's when I realized that we all had seating arrangements. From what I can tell the one sitting at the head table at my left was Carlisle. Like his sons he had blue hair though not the same shade as Jasper and Edward's. I'm guessing that Emmett inherited his brown hair from Esme. Carlisle was was giving me a bright grin, his perfect white teeth and canines showing.

Jasper then stood up from his seat clearing his throat. "I would just like to say, that I apologize for making you all worry about me. As some of you know by now, I was sent into the human realm and cursed into the body of an amphibian."

_A very cute blue eyed frog you mean._

Jasper gave me an amused look and I just shrugged my shoulder with a smile.

_I'm getting fond of that frog._

"As I was saying, I was held in that form until a beautiful young lady was gracious enough to break the spell over me." He ran the back of his hand down the length of my hair, bringing goosebumps of pleasure over my body. Damn, he has a strong way of affecting me. I looked down blushing at the amount of attention given to me. I was so used to being ignored, all of this was just so overwhelming.

"Actually, more like he croaked at me until the point I was desperate enough to do anything just to get him to leave me alone." I blurted out without thinking. _Oops!_ I smacked my hand over my mouth, turning a darker shade of red. Everyone laughed at that including Emmett, him being the loudest of them all.

"Jasper! You harassed her until she kissed you?" Esme's face was in between shock and amusement.

"Well mother, I had no choice. It's not like I can communicate in frog form." He deadpanned.

_Hmm, I have a good nickname for you Jasper. Froggy. _

_Please, Bella._

_Come on! It's perfect and when we do it I can scream out. Oh yes, FROGGY!_

Edward choked in laughter, his face turning slightly pink while Jasper grimaced at me.

"That's what you get for listening into people's thoughts." Alice scolded him, laughing in amusement. I was a bit embarrassed that Edward had to see that. Now I knew well enough to watch out what I communicate with Jasper when his twin is around.

"Ahem, anyways I would like to introduce you all to Isabella Swan." He held a hand out for me, and I placed mine in his to intertwine our fingers. "Bella my family. My dad Carlisle, whom you have already met by accident." He drawled with an accompanied glare at him.

"Pleasure to meet you in a proper way, Bella. Ouch!" He pulled back from the table, rubbing his knee before adding. "And I apologize for scaring you. What I did was immature and will not happen again. As long as you pull the curtains closed." He added in a rush, leaning away from Esme's kicks.

Jasper just sighed, "And the lovely lady next to him is my mother Esme."

"It's nice to meet you finally, Bella. I hope you can excuse my husband and son's behaviors." She glared at Emmett who was beside her. Emmett's head was down, while Rosalie rubbed the back of her mate muttering soft words into his ears.

"It's okay." I smiled awkwardly.

"And you have already met my brother Emmett." Jasper spoke his name with gritted teeth. Emmett looked up at me with a sad pout, raising one hand up to wave at me. He looked like a boy that got his toys taken away.

"His wife Rosalie." Jasper indicated with a wave of his hand in her direction. Rosalie merely, inclined her head at me without saying anything. It's fine be me. Anything kindly uttered from her would have been a forced lie.

"At your right is Alice, who you have spent a couple of hours with already."

"We'll be the best friends Bella, I just know we would!" She squealed in delight. I just gave her an attentive smile.

"And of course you've been already been introduced to Edward."

"Bella." He smiled with a slight wave, humoring us.

"It's really nice to meet all of you." I spoke in soft voice.

"Now, let's get this dinner started. I'm sure that Jasper and Bella are starving after what they had to do." Esme clapped her hands together, and food began to appear across the once empty oak table.

My eyes, widened at the amount of food scattered on the table. This beats down Thanksgiving at my family estate.

"I'm sure they did," Carlisle wiggled his eyebrows at Jasper and I.

"Uhm..may I ask what are you guys talking about?" I took a cornbread that Jasper offered me then took a sip of red wine, in hopes that a bit of alcohol would calm my nerves.

"Your Connection my dear," I coughed a bit, the wine going down the wrong pipe. Esme looked at me with a curious expression find as Jasper patted my back quickly.

"It hasn't been completed which is why I'm a bit overprotective of Bella right now." Jasper answered for me.

Silence engulfed the whole table, the only sounds were me taking a deep breath as Jasper continued to rub my back.

"Dude, I didn't even know that's possible!" Emmett shouted with a wide grin. "Does that mean something important, Dad?"

"This is strange," Carlisle muttered, rubbing his chin in deep concentration. "I'll need to pay a visit to our family's archive. Something like this must have occurred in the past centuries or so."

"Well there is no need to fret over this." Esme said.

"Yes, there really is no need since I foresee it happening soon." Alice grinned at my side. I groaned, not really comfortable with Alice knowing when I was going to be deflowered.

"If it helps with your research dad, I can't seem to read Bella's mind." Edward muttered. "I just realized this now," he was glancing my way with eyebrows drawn together. "I've been encountering silence, it's as if your blocking me. Because I'm pretty sure you're not one to have a blank mind." He smirked, and Jasper laughed.

"Her mind is like a maze." Jasper admitted.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, love." I pouted, while he leaned towards me to kiss the top of my head. "I like your mind. It's a wonderful place to see with neverending entertainment." He chuckled.

_Har, har. Very funny Jasper._

The rest of the dinner was pleasant at least. Esme asked me questions about my world, she was quite drawn to the fact that my father was never around. She gave me a sad smile at that admission. It honestly didn't affect me that much. Sure I was pretty sad about it when I was younger. Everyone in my classes had their parents at attendance except me. Maybe it's one of the reasons why I became isolated from the rest of my classmates. I just didn't fit in with them, or they just didn't understand me at all. It was better that way anyways.

After dinner, Jasper gave me a short tour inside his family home. And I might add I fell deeply in love with their library. It was like a dream come true. The walls were covered in rows and rows of bookshelves all full of books from new to old.

"Wow," I gazed up all around me.

"I'm guessing you like books?" I nodded absentmindedly still hypnotized by what's around me. "You're welcome to visit this area whenever you like, my love." My eyes swiveled back into Jasper's blues, before lunging myself into his arms.

"Are you for real! Oh my gosh! I can spend my whole fucking day in here! Thank you!" I squealed in excitement, rivaling Alice's own.

Jasper chuckled, "You're welcome my love. But this is now your home as well. I want you to feel in ease." He wrapped his arms around me securely, rubbing his nose against the top of my head.

"My new home." I whispered. Do I really want to go back to my old home? No, I might actually like it here. Except Rosalie, but eh..I can manage. Emmett seems to be a bit nicer now anyways. If he keeps his mouth shut. But he really does seem like a good guy, when he isn't glaring at you.

_Emmett is a good guy. Just dense sometimes. I think it is because Edward dropped him when he was an infant. But don't tell anyone. That's a secret._

I laughed hard, pulling back slightly from Jasper's embrace. He stared deeply into my eyes, before leaning his head down to kiss me on my lips.

"I've wanted to do that so badly during dinner." He whispered against my lips. "But I knew you'd be embarrassed, considering I witnessed how uncomfortable you can get from too much attention." I blushed knowing how right he is. It's amazing that he can figure me out that quickly within a day.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not used to it."

He smiled, pecking a deeper kiss. "No need to apologize my love. But you would have to get used to it sooner."

I nodded my head, "I know Jasper."

"Come now," he rubbed the bottom of my lip with his thumb. "You don't have to worry about it."

I smiled, stifling a yawn from exposing how tired I am. Again Jasper was just to keen on me to let it slip without him noticing.

"Time for bed, my human little one. Tomorrow is going to be eventful." I yawned this time, no longer hiding my exhaustion.

"Oh goody."

**A/N: I was literally, as tired as Bella at the end of this chapter. Hahaha anyways Reviews? n.n **


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Future Princess?**

**A/N: Ahh again I'm late, ugh I just can't seem to get my head on track. :(**

A loud twittering sound eased me awake from deep slumber. First thoughts to pop in my head weren't '_oh how lovely a bird'_ it was more along the lines of '_I will fucking shoot that bird!_'. Obviously, I wasn't a morning person, but then again who was.

"Rise and shine Future Princess Bella!" Alice's cheerful voice slammed through what was left of my foggy drowsiness. _No rising or shinning Alice._

I shifted in bed, feeling something smooth and fragile beneath the palm of my hand. I craned my neck to catch sight of a note with visible writing on it. In closer inspection, I could see that the note was addressed to me. I flipped over to my back, finally taking notice that I was alone in bed. I guess everyone in the palace were morning people. _Fabulous._ I pulled the note up to my face, completely ignoring the annoying pixie's knocks on the door.

_My Bella,_

_I'm sorry I didn't get to see you wake up. But I must admit you look delightfully beautiful in your sleep. I have a meeting this morning with the council and my father. I honestly forgot to mention that to you yesterday, I blame you as the distraction. I shall meet up with you at lunch. Do be good my love._

_Your, Jasper_

The door slammed open with an irritated Alice standing under the doorway with a deep frown.

"Now what has you blushing as a virgin?" Alice questioned, seeing as my face was beet red after reading the note.

"He watched as I slept," I squeaked in shock, too frazzled to even tell her I was indeed a virgin.

"Oh, Bella at least it was only watching. Edward tends to grope me in my sleep," she giggled while I covered my face with a pillow.

"Too much info Alice!" Ugh, this was not how I wanted to start the morning.

"Oh whatever," I peeked under the pillow to see her rummaging through the closet, humming and talking to herself. She had a neon pink gown on with a pair of black heels, flashin under her skirt every time she moved. "Ahha!" She pulled out a light blue gown with black lacing on the bodice.

"What are you ahha-ing about?" I wondered out loud, pulling myself into a sitting position. I glanced down when I felt the silky front of a night gown on me. _What the heck? When did I put this on!_ A moment later it dawned on me that Jasper must have changed me. _Ah mortification, you came to visit me._

"I came to help you pick something to wear. It is essential that you look your best daily out in the public and within the castle walls." She gingerly placed the dress on the bed and gave me a wink, her ears wiggling slightly. "And I better head off now, before Edward kills someone from irritation. I swear, how Carlisle could even place him as the palace's treasurer is beyond me. He gets migraines whenever he does the counting." She shook her head, mumbling something to herself.

I listened half-heartedly as I poked and prodded the dress with disdain. I want my pants back and my normal t-shirts. But I guess that was a hopeless thought, since Princess's don't wear normal attire. Bummer! Alice smacked my hand away with a frown.

"It's not going to bite you, you know?"

"Who knows, it can be cursed by some spell turning it alive and I'd end up getting devoured." Hey, it's highly possible.

"You and your imagination, plus that's impossible just so you know. Take my word for it, I'm an elf Princess I was born around magic." She waved her hand around, bringing forth a rain of flowers. Okay so it was highly impossible. "See? Now, you still know where the banquet area is from last night?" I nodded my head, playing with the flowers on the bed. "Oh good, don't want you getting lost. Anyways, I'm off and try not to wander far!" She added before, shutting the door behind her.

Maybe I should have warned her of my great skills of getting lost, but she could have already foreseen that with her future freaky elf powers. With defeat I pulled the dress closer to me, minus well get used to following through Princess's codes. Ugh, I'm not a girly girl though.

A few minutes later I cracked the bedroom door open, eying the empty hallway carefully. I felt as if I was sneaking out, but truthfully I just didn't want to end up meeting people or palace workers to be exact. Deciding to skip the heels with a pair of blue flats, I made my silent trip down the corridor alone. The silence was welcoming and eerie at the same time.

Perhaps I can skip breakfast, I wasn't that hungry yet and the thought of being served wasn't something I was looking up to. At least back home, Angela understood my need of space and allowed me to eat at my room in peace, just as long as I didn't leave a mess. I do hope she was alright and wasn't panicking for my disappearance. _Shit._ I didn't want them all worrying over nothing. I needed to ask Jasper to bring me back there just to clear things up before returning here.

I hadn't realized that I was already considering this place my new home.

"Hi hooo!" I heard a distinct squeaky voice shout at my left side. I turned around and my jaw dropped at the sight of mice wearing shirts and hats on. "Halt devious person! Who are you and what are you doing in this palace?" One of the mice waved a pointy needle at me as a sword.

"Uhm-"

"You buffoon, put that needle down this instant! That's Prince Jasper's future wife!" Another mouse wearing an orange dress squeaked in outrage, smacking the needle sword holding mouse on the head.

"Oh! Oops! I beg for your forgiveness Princess!" He bowed down heavenly on his knees. "Please spare my life!"

I blinked and stared at the group of mice, muttering and shaking their heads at the scene before them. I was just confused as to how mice could even talk. _I bet there's also a talking tea cup around here._

"Please Princess I take full responsibility for my brother's actions." The mouse in the dress bowed her head down, awaiting her punishment. _Oh geez, I'm getting a headache._

"I-it's quite alright, no harm done." _If you don't include this forming headache I have. _I was rubbing my forehead with the heel of my palms when the quiet caught onto me. _What happened to the squeaking?_ I looked up to see a group of mice staring at me with their black beady eyes. _Creepy_. I withheld a shudder. "Is something wrong?" I glanced over my shoulder, wondering if someone or something magically appeared behind me. Nope, close is clear.

"You're not going to punish me?" The mouse that was waving the needle at me earlier was sniffling and bowing his head over and over. "Thank you Princess!"

"I'm not actually a Princess yet," I muttered, fidgeting with my dress.

"Oh but you will be soon!" the mice cheered happily, "and the kindest of them all!" They added, pumping their small fists in the air. _Kindest? I'm sure Alice is kind. They must have encountered Rosalie, the cat. _

"That's very kind of you all to say. Well, I must be on my way to the uhm-kitchen!" I rubbed my tummy in a circular motion, indicating I was hungry.

"We'll show you the way!" Orange dressed mouse cheered happily, while the rest of them nodded their heads in agreement. _At least I won't get lost now. _

"Follow us Princess!"

"Follow! Follow!" I felt a smile creep its way across my lips, as weird as talking mice were with clothes on, they were actually pretty adorable.

I was just taking the last step off the grand staircase when a loud screech surprised me, causing me to take a misplaced step.

"Shit," I growled in pain as my ass hit the bottom step. That was definitely going to leave a mark.

"What do you mean he's busy? He can't be busy for me, do you even know who I am?" A loud shrieking voice echoed across the front entrance. I from that voice, I'd consider her Leah's counterpart. I stood up slowly, rubbing the palm of my hand on my bum. The mice, I have finally noticed, where cowering behind the frame of a window.

"Who's that?" I questioned them.

"It's Princess Charlotte," one of them whispered in a soft hush tone. "She has a thing for Prince Jasper." I tightened my fists, my nails digging slightly into the palm of my hands. With a boost of determination that came out of nowhere, I took quick strides to see who this Princess was. Nobody is going to lay a hand on my Jasper! And I mean nobody.

"No, Princess Bella!" The mice squeaked behind me, trying to halt me from a future disastrous encounter. But I had this intense need to protect Jasper from this bitch. A girl has to do what a girl has to do.

"I'm sorry Princess Charlotte, but he's in a meeting at the moment. Also Queen Esme uhm-has prohibited any visitors at the moment." A flustered maid stood in front of the open doorway, fidgeting with her fingers.

"You're lying to me! I will have you know I-" As I got closer I could finally see a woman with curly blonde locks, framing her face. Which I would categorize as beautiful is she didn't have that terrible sneer on. I bit the insides of my cheeks to withhold my snicker. "Who is she?" She glared at me, pointing an accusing finger. "I thought you said guests are prohibited? Clearly she isn't one you moron!" Whoa, she can have Leah a run for her money for she keeps that up.

"Actually, this is my future home so therefore I am no guest." I took my spot near the nervous stricken maid, who gave me a grateful smile of gratitude though her eyes shimmered in worry.

"Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are?" Her eyes, skimmed over my attire before her face contorted into what I suspected as the mother of all sneers. _Geezes, can she get any uglier?_

"Well, from what I've heard I'm Jasper's future wife." I replied calmly while Charlotte's face comically switched from shock to outrage.

"That's impossible!"

"It's really possible, because here I am." I stated with an arched brow. _What a fucking bitch!_

"You're just a fling, I'm sure of it. Once Jasper gets tired of you he'll go straight for me." Over my dead body, you sneering harpy.

"I doubt it, with a face and attitude like yours."

"What? You-" she reached towards me with her sharp pink coated nails.

"Stop you evil beast!" a mouse wearing a black ninja outfit leaped into the air, smacking Charlotte's hand away from me. "No one shall touch the Princess under my watch! Hiya!" The ninja mouse landed on the floor, mimicking what looks like to be Bruce Lee's signature move.

"You annoying pesky rat!"

"He's a mouse you blind woman." I mumbled with a roll of my eyes.

"What's the problem here?" During the whole fiasco I didn't hear a set of approaching footsteps, especially high clicking ones belonging to no one other than Rosalie. "Oh it's you." The ninja mouse squeaked in fear and hid under the skirt of my dress, quivering slightly.

I took a deep breath, ready to confront Rose when I noticed her cold eyes were trained on Charlotte instead of me. _This is interesting_.

"Rosalie!" Charlotte switched her sneer into a fake chipper smile. "How are you dahling?"

My left eye twitched from her strong emphasize of the word 'darling'. _Ugh, I fucking hate that word._ From the look Rose had it was as obvious to me on how much she despised that word as well. I guess that was something we had in common.

"Please don't ever call me _darling_ ever again." It was an order that Charlotte didn't approve of.

"I can call anyone around here as I please, like her the whore," she casted her finger at me with a malicious smirk. _Ouch, bitch and whore all in the same week._

"What are you a middle school kid, tossing names to show who's superior?" I began arching a brow up. "Haven't you learned that's a childish way to get people to fear you let along harm them?" I crossed my arms over my chest, giving her my infamous bitch brow. She flinched slightly but kept her ground. Rose chuckled beside me, casting me an amused look from the corner of her eyes.

"She does have a point, anyways, I suggest you leave as soon as possible and never return. Unless you'd be interested to mess with a group of angry dragons or a very irritated Queen for that matter?" Rose nonchalantly checked her nails, ignoring the frustrated look directed her way.

"You'll all pay for this when my father hears about how mistreated I was!"

"I honestly think we won't, since your father has no say against my dad." Alice's bell like voice lingered its way towards us. Glancing over my shoulder I can see she had a pleasant smile on her face, though her eyes showed something entirely different. She calmly stopped beside Rose, with the same smile plastered. "Now I believe you should follow Rose's advice and leave to never come back. You know us elves we get angered so quickly."

"Well you heard the two of them now bye _bye_ and have a safe trip home." I said, before slamming the door shut on Charlotte's gaping face.

"Nice work Alice," I laughed, glancing down to see mister ninja mouse peeking beneath my skirt at Alice and Rose.

"I'm more impressed on how you handled her Bella," the smile Alice gave me was genuine as oppose to the one she was giving the spoiled princess earlier.

"Tons of practice," I replied. Because come on, if you had a cruel step sister you have to learn how to grow a back bone.

"Is that a mouse under your dress?" Rose asked in interest, her eyes trained on the mouse's head popping from under the blue clothe.

"Ah…yes?" Her feline senses must be tingling.

"Come on Rose, no attacking the palace workers." Alice hooked her arm through Rose's tugging her away from me giving me a short wave goodbye.

"I wasn't going to attack the mouse for goodness-sakes!" I heard Rose huff in annoyance while Alice's giggling showed how much she believed her. The maid who witnessed the whole ordeal bowed to me, muttering a thank you before leaving to do her duty.

"It's safe to come out now," I murmured to the mouse hiding. He popped his head out, whiskers twitching slightly in the air before scurrying up my dress and leaping right on my shoulder. "Uhm, hello there?"

"Princess I have never seen someone so cool minded and brave to face such a monster like her!" His small voice squeaked its way to my ear. "Oh how rude am I not to introduce myself. I am the great black ninja Seth Mousewater!" _Mousewater? Ahaha that's so not appropriate._ I kept my laughter in as to not offend him.

"Hello Seth, thank you for protecting me from that _monster's_ harmful claws."

"It was no trouble at all Princess. It's our job as mice to make sure no harm ever lands upon you."

"You can just call me Bella since I'm still not a princess. And it's your job?"

"Why yes!" Seth nodded his head quickly. "We mice are given the main order to defend and follow Prince Jasper's wife to be."

"Really?" I cocked an eyebrow up and began to continue my journey to the kitchen. I was definitely famished now after that encounter. "How about Alice and Rosalie do they get protection from you guys as well?"

"Well no, that's the squirrels and cats job to do." I paused and eyed my companion with curiosity.

"I'm guessing the cats are for Rosalie?" I couldn't picture her not attacking any other life form. And a dog was clearly out of the question.

"Indeed Princess-I mean Bella," Seth sat crisscrossed on my shoulders, meditating. "No other creature was up to the challenge and we mice certainly couldn't watch out for her."

"And Esme?" I proceeded down the hall towards the clattering sounds of pots and pans being used.

"Dogs protect her." Just as he said that, a dog wearing what seems to be silver armor, strolled by us.

"Greetings fair Princess Bella and ninja Seth" he muttered tilting his head down before walking away towards another direction.

"Wattup bro!" Seth piped up waving his small paws at the dog, who I can hear was chuckling under his breath. "That was the leader of the pact Sam Woofley," Seth whispered to me. _What is up with their last names?_

* * *

After breakfast I decided to stroll through the palace gardens, eying all the different assortments of flowers displayed through each path I took. Seth was still quietly meditating on my shoulder, giving me a sense of peace and quiet as well as someone to keep me company.

_Bella my love where are you?_ Jasper's voice rang through my mind, giving me a burst of warmth.

_I'm in the garden, just strolling around with my body guard._

I can hear his laughter filling my mind, causing a smile to break through my lips. If someone was to come along right now, they would have thought I was crazy for smiling like this from out of nowhere. But then again with thoughts like mine, I was a tad bit crazy.

_I see you have met Seth?_

_Yes I did, he saved me from that harpy's sharp claws._

_Harpy?_ I can sense how tense his thoughts were and physically slapped myself on the forehead. I shouldn't have said or thought that out loud.

_Uhm Charlotte paid a visit earlier, trying to force her way into the castle._

_What?_

_It's okay! Alice, Rosalie, and I fixed the problem. Especially after what Alice said to her, I'm sure she won't dare to return._

"How bothersome," I jumped in shock to hear Jasper's voice behind me. Seth squeaked from the sudden jostle and fell right off my shoulder, straight into a bush.

"Jasper! Look what you have done!" I scolded him but all he did in return was to gather me up in his arms, giving me a warm sweet kiss on the lips.

He pulled back gazing at me with those bright blue eyes of his. "I have missed you my love," he placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. "Ah Seth sorry about that, I didn't know Bella here was easily spooked." I jabbed a finger at Jasper's side before scowling. _Damn you for your hard skin._

_Something else is hard for you._

_Jasper!_

_I was just stating the truth._

_Oh yes, since clearly lying isn't good._

_Of course it isn't, do you want me to explain what I would want to do with my hardness?_

_JASPER!_

A rustling sound perpetrated my thoughts followed Seth's squeaks. "No worries sire I'm perfectly fine. But I shall leave you two now." He bowed down before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

"Impressive ninja techniques," Jasper murmured in amusement.

"Thank you!" We turned around to see a black ball of cloth jumping from side to side of the walkway.

"Well he didn't end up far." I laughed before returning my gaze up to Jasper. I was amazed that just over the few hours together I've already gained strong feelings for him, that this dragon Prince was mine to keep. Damn I'm a lucky chick. Booyah!

"So aside from meeting the-"

"She devil."

He snorted, "So aside from that moment how was the rest of your morning?"

"It was uneventful, unlike what you promised me last night. Speaking of which, did you change me out of my clothes last night?" Jasper whistled, a faint happy smile on his face. That answered my question. "Jasper you perv!" I smacked my hand against his chest, a set of profanities spewing through my mouth. Shit, fuck, bitch! I forgot about his marble chest.

"Will you ever learn my precious?" He pulled my hand to his lips, kissing every pad of my fingertips. _If you keep treating my injuries that way, then no_. He chuckled, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Actually, tonight is going to be eventful. We have a ball to attend, more like a way to introduce to society that I'm no longer available." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and escorted me back into the castle. I sighed, I really hated balls and any form of ceremony out there.

"Fun and joy," I murmured, pouting.

"Don't fret my love we'll be departing the ball early considering we still have to commence our fornication." He said, as if he was commenting the weather.

"You mean we're fucking tonight?" I hung my mouth open in shock.

"Indeed. Missionary style for now since it'll be your first time but afterwards we can try other positions if you desire." He had that annoying smirk on his face, the same one he gave me when I first met him.

I couldn't decide whether to be mortified or excited. But there was one thing I knew for sure was that I was going to get screwed, hard and good. Ah fuck.

* * *

"Aren't you excited Bella?" Alice squealed in delight, dancing around me in a circle her eyes examining my dress for any flaws.

"I think I'm going to be sick," I groaned, eying my dress with a grimace. It's not like I didn't like it. I actually adore the navy colored dress with the frail black lacing. But damnit I'm not excited about showcasing it to people, especially ones who would critique every physical flaw I had as well as see how clumsy I am. Ugh, I think I'm going to throw up now.

"Bella you look a bit pale," Alice commented, pinching my cheeks slightly. I narrowed my brown hues at her pink ones. _Really Alice? _She then patted my cheeks grinning wide at my pain stricken look. "Here's a bit of advice. Don't think about it. Just enjoy the night, and don't think about the plans ahead. Besides, it's bound to happen soon. The sooner the better," she added while sticking a simple blue pin into my hair. "Because if a Connection never happens now, Jasper might end up killing any man or _woman_ that may bring forth any form of harm to you."

"Why is that?"

"Simple, an unmated dragon tends to be overprotective of his soulmate. Anything that seems like a possible source of danger to his mate may be harmed or disposed off. That's why Connections always occur during the first meeting. It's a way to keep any innocent bystander from receiving a possible death sentence. Luckily, Jasper has a way to control his emotions. Also a Connection gives a dragon's mate protection and the ability to sense or be aware of how far or how close their spouse is. Example, right now I can sense Edward at the kitchen hiding away from me since I specifically told him not to wear that damn coat!" Her pink eyes flared in annoyance. "Excuse me for a bit, I have to attend to my mate." She spoke last word through clenched teeth.

_Poor Edward! Ahaha!_

_What's funny my love?_ Jasper's amused voice filtered into my mind.

_Oh nothing._ I giggled, watching Alice marched out of the room her deep velvet red dress twirling behind her.

_I can sense your amusement love._ Jasper popped through the door, eying Alice's stomping figure down the hallway. _I think I know why._ He chuckled, shaking his head possibly sensing the frustration radiating off of Alice.

My giggle wavered at the sight before me. He had his black coat covering his broad shoulders with deep blood red cufflinks and a pair of black trousers. All the black did was enhanced the blue in his eyes and his hair. Daaaaaaaaamn.

"Like what you see?" Jasper asked with a crooked grin.

"I've seen better," I glanced away to look at my reflection on the mirror.

"You're a bad liar my love."

"I'm not a bad liar!"

"Ah, so you do agree you lied to me about seeing something better."

"Wait-what!"

"You think I'm hot." He drawled, leisurely taking slow strides over to my direction. My heart took a quick leap beneath my chest, hammering in anticipation. I wasn't paying attention to what my feet were doing until I felt the cold wall behind me. Shit. Taking the final steps in front of me, he leaned over bracing his arms on both sides of my head. "It's alright to think of your mate as a hot piece of meat." He snickered, while my face flushed red from his close proximity. "Considering I find you very delectable." He licked his lips, emphasizing his point. "I can't wait to get you in bed, I promise you. You'll enjoy it." And their goes prince charming, replaced by the demon dragon himself.

Ah damn I think my poor heart just fainted.

**A/N: And that's all. Hahaha So ya'll know what the next chapter has in store don't ya? Anyways, thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I'm amazed I already reached the 100 marker. Sweet! You guys are amazing! Much hearts to you all! :)**


End file.
